behind the dragon's eyes
by poison dragon's breath
Summary: Hermione finds out that not all people are how they apear, when she bumps into Draco malfoy in the dark forest one night! but other people may not take to kindly to Hermione's and Draco's new found love.
1. sleepless

Behind the dragon's eyes  
  
A.N: This is my first Hermione/Draco fanfiction and I'd just like to say I hope you all like it! And please! Please! Review, let me know if you liked or hated it because I want to know everyone's point of view, but please don't be too horrible! There's a reason that this a rated 'R' and you'll find out later on in the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter and have not made any money off this story, so please cool it if you thought so. Because I've wrote this for my pleasure and the pleasure of my readers in my own free time.  
  
Chapter 1-sleepless Hermione lay awake it was 12 at midnight but she did not care which was unusual for Hermione as she always liked to go to bed early to feel fresh in the morning for lessons, but this night was different, she couldn't believe what had happened. She couldn't sleep all she could think about was him, him with his icy blue eyes and sexual nature everything he did was appealing to Hermione in some way. She knew somehow she liked him but she never put it too far into mind until now but how did she know that he felt the same way but that night changed everything.  
..... Hermione's heart raced as she headed towards the entrance hall every step she took was like a mile as she made her way to the main door, if any of the teachers caught her she knew the Gryffindors could kiss away to the house cup and if they found out what she was really up to , she was sure to be expelled , but this was very important she didn't even tell Ron or Harry and she usually told them everything as they were her dearest friends. When she opened the entrance hall oak door to go outside the night time breeze ruffled her hair blowing it on her face she stroked it back with her wand as she moved slowly across the school grounds towards the forbidden forest passing hagrids hut, Which was very noisy with snores very similar to the Hogwarts express. Hermione as she moved into the forest, how she wished she could be in bed but someone needed her, as she got deeper into the forest Hermione got more nervous the forest had got more dangerous now that the dark lord Voldemort's had returned. And very many student s were now very scared of even the slightest mention of the forest, every sound made Hermione jump, the rustle of the leaves, the sounds of the animals, the wind. Finally she was there, at the very end of the forest. A hard breathing noise made make Hermione turn; now she could see a dark figure of a man.  
"Hermione, glad to see you"  
  
Chapter2- 


	2. the potion that never worked

A.N it': here's chapter 2 longer then chapter 1 because well I always make my first chapters short, sorry you people out there that don't like short chapters, but it's just the way I do it! And I'm also sorry keeping you all waiting for this chapter; I was very busy last week and didn't have.  
  
Chapter 2-the potion that never worked  
"Hello lupin" said Hermione. Stepping to the man who was a bit scruffy, his hair was unwashed and dirty brown. His eyes had dark marks encircling his eyes baggy and his robes there the worst of all, foul and dirty with some kind of muck and patches to cover up the rips all over them. It was clear he'd been having a rough time.  
"As beautiful and as enchanted as ever I see" lupin said happily.  
  
"Why are you so happy" asked Hermione looking worriedly at him.  
  
As she wasn't at him as he wasn't usually like this.  
"Don't you know what time it is lupin?"  
  
"Why, yes my dear Hermione, if I didn't I wouldn't have come." he said.  
  
"Well this is serous lupin" she said sternly.  
  
"Yes, yes I know but this may well be the last time I have to change into a werewolf" said lupin with a grin. But he didn't see the full moon pop over the hill behind him. Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
"Whys that"  
  
"The ministry have just found a curse for people cursed of werewolf bites" Little did he know the moon rising over hill behind him.  
  
"But we still have to be careful tonight" said Hermione taking out a tiny shiny green potions bottle in her pocket.  
  
"Ah, I see you've got the potion" said lupin eyeing up the bottle.  
  
"Indeed I have what would we do if I hadn't! Now hurry up and take I'm already late. What if it doesn't have time to work!" said Hermione.  
  
"Yes, I'd better get it over and done with" said lupin. His grin fading As He took the bottle which he shakily bought it to his lips and drank the cool contest, the taste stank all the way down his throat; he closed his eyes to find his pain.  
  
"Are you ok, Lupin" Hermione asked. But lupin was too weak to reply. He had already started transforming into a werewolf.  
  
This was Hermione's second time making Lupin's werewolf potion, to help him control his werewolf body and she had never been late to give him it, until now, she was always there to give him to before the full moon arose. Hermione was terrified what if the be stupid potion didn't have time to work, what would she do then? She'd have to run away from lupin, don't be stupid you've read all about werewolf's before they can run twice as fast as humans she thought. It is times like these that she wished she had told Harry or Ron but she couldn't tell Harry. if Harry knew about Hermione making potions and sneaking out late at night to give him them, surely he'd want to came with her to see Lupin! And that's just what the dark lord would what, the famous Harry potter sneaking out to the dark forest so he could kill him. No Hermione wouldn't let that happen, she would not even tell Ron, he'd just tell Harry. No this was something she'd have to do on her own. She didn't care if anything happened to her, but would never put their lives in danger.  
  
Hermione decided that she would not wait to see if her potion had time work. She had to get the hell out of here. 'Great Hermione' she thought 'now you've helped send an uncontrollable killing beast on to Hogwarts grounds, where it will properly kill the first thing it sees'. She found a small path back to the school she'd never seen before and taking one last look at Lupin, who was swearing loudly with the pain as he started turning slowly into a werewolf monster Hermione feared her escape . And as she set off running she could hear him cry.  
"Run Hermione as fast as you can! Save yourself" Tears flew out Hermione eyes as she ran. She was a long way away from the school she was sure she couldn't make it. Hermione tried to think, but her brain wouldn't work she was too afraid. As she ran past a big bush, she could hear voices. Maybe its Hagrid or someone that can help thought Hermione She stopped her heart pounded, sweat was dripping down her face.  
  
"Help, Hagrid" shouted Hermione shakily. Whoever the person was, they didn't hear her. Then she remembed, her heart sank she had heard Hagrid snoring when she went past his hut! It can't be him! But who could it be why would a student be out in the dark forest? Most of them are scared of it. Then the thought hit Hermione as hard as a pile of bricks, what if it was you-know-who and his death eaters where behind the bush. This thought made Hermione dangerously nervous, she tried to control herself, but she could feel herself shaking violently. She heard something howling Lupin must have transformed.  
  
"What was that!" said a scared voice, Hermione knew she received.  
  
"We'd better go, remember what I've told you Draco" said the other voice.  
  
"Yes, father" Draco replied.  
  
And without warning something blonde came shooting out the bush bumping into Hermione causing her to fall head first into a pile of leaves. Hermione shut her eyes to stop dirt getting into her eyes and when she opened them again Draco Malfoy was on top of her, he looked sweaty and shocked, his shiny blonde had fell over his face pale white face somehow Hermione thought he looked kind of cute and sexy looking like that.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here, granger" Draco said angrily, although his voice still sounded scared.  
  
"I was going to say the same thing about you Malfoy!" Hermione said angrily back a sorry wasn't have gone a miss but when would Draco ever be nice to Mudblood.  
  
"Now GET OFF ME" she shouted.  
  
"Like I'd ever be interested in a Mudblood like you granger" Draco said cockily, smirking now getting off Hermione, who stood up as well but a another howl that was closer now wiped the smirk right off his handsome face which now was the same colour of the silver moon behind him. Hermione stopped being angry and Took off running again Draco right behind her. They both pounded down the path, Helpless on how to get out the forest.  
  
"Any clever ideas how we're going to get out of here, before that werewolf gets us" asked Draco  
  
"No, does look like I do" panted Hermione.  
  
"Argh!!!" screamed Draco.  
  
"What! Is it now?" asked Hermione stopping to turn around and see what's wrong with Draco. Hermione felt something knock hard against her back; he'd bumped into the back of her.  
  
"Watch where you're going, you slimy." But Hermione had just seen what Draco had screamed at and could feel her face turning white and she was glued to the spot. 


End file.
